Baby Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The Baby Saga is the second saga from Dragon Ball GT. Major Characters *Goku *Baby *Vegeta *Pan *Trunks *Uub(Majuub) *Goten *Gohan *Bulma *General Rildo *Dr. Myu *Giru *Elder Kai *Kibito Kai *Majin Buu *Mr. Satan *Piccolo Supporting Characters *Chi Chi *Videl *Bulla *Dende *Mr. Popo *Krillin *Android 18 *Maron *Sigma Force Cannon(Nezi, Ribet, Bizu and Natt) *Yamcha *Tien *Master Roshi *Turtle *Oolong *Puar *Ox King Battles Featured *Pan vs. Natt *Goku vs. Sigma Force Canon(Nezi, Ribet and Bizu) *Goku and Trunks vs. General Rildo *Goku vs. General Rildo *Goku (Super Saiyin) vs. Mnetal Rildo *Goku (Super Saiyin) vs. Hyper Metal Rildo *Goku vs. Baby *Goku vs. Baby Trunks *Goten vs. Baby Humans *Goten vs. Baby *Gohan vs. Baby Goten(Super Saiyin) *Piccolo vs.Baby Gohan(Super Saiyin) *Vegeta(Super Saiyin) vs. Baby Gohan(Super Saiyin) *Vegeta(Super Saiyin) vs. Baby Gohan(Super Saiyin) and Baby Goten *Goku and Pan vs. Baby Gohan and Baby Goten *Goku vs. Baby Gohan(Super Saiyin) and Baby Goten(Super Saiyin) *Goku(Super Sayin 3) vs. Baby Vegeta *Goku vs. Baby Vegeta(phase 2) *Uub vs. Baby Vegeta(phase 3) *Majuub vs. Baby Vegeta(phase 3) *Goku(Super Saiyin 3) vs. Baby Vegeta(phase 3) *Goku(Super Saiyin 4) vs. Baby Vegeta(phase 3) *Goku(Super Saiyin 4) vs. Baby Vegeta(Golden Great Ape) Plot The first half of this arc has our heroes arriving on the supposedly deserted planet M2 as they continue on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. However, they find themselves caught in a trap by the planet's inhabitants, mutant robots, and that Giru was deceiving them all along. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku who does battle with the robotic group of commandos known as the Mega Canon Sigma Force and their leader General Rilldo. However, both he and Pan are captured again and taken to Dr. Myu for studying. Giru has a change of heart though and manages to rescue the trio thanks to a clever plan by Trunks. It is then that we see Myu's true creation, Baby, who breaks free from his containment after being revived but stopped by the three Saiyans. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myu escapes, a piece of Baby scattered remains jumps onto his skin, later busting out of Dr. Myu and reforming into his original state. Baby tries two more times to kill Goku, Pan and Trunks but fails though he manages to escape to Earth. This is where the second half begins, as Baby begins to spread his infection across the planet and growing. He soon runs into Goten and takes over his body, then Gohan before finally fighting Vegeta and making his body his permanent host. Goku, Pan and Trunks arrive back on Earth only to find everyone, even their own family, against them due to Baby's mind control (save for Majin Buu, who's body is immune to Baby's eggs and Hercule, who hid within Majin Buu). Goku confronts Baby, but his kid body isn't powerful enough to reach the levels needed to beat Baby who gains more power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and the rest of the world, and thus is beaten and nearly killed if not for Kibito Kai rescuing him at the last minute. Baby then goes to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for new planet, Tuffle, and begins to move all his mind controlled subjects to it. Among the others who were possessed by Baby were Videl, Chi-Chi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Krillin, Android 18 and Marron. Dende handed the Black Star Dragon Balls over to Baby, so he could wish the Planet Tuffle back, thus sealing the Earth's fate. While on the other plane, Goku is accidentally dropped into a weird dimension where he must play for his life. After escaping from that and arriving on the Kai Planet, he begins special training needed to regrow his tail (since it was his power source when was a kid) but the process is sped up once Goku sees Pan in trouble. Goku is then transported to the Tuffle Planet, tail and all, and tries out his power. Despite the power of his maximum Super Saiyan 3 level, he still couldn't evenly match Baby. But seeing the Earth in the sky, as if it were the moon, he becomes a gold colored Great Ape, however he goes on a rampage since he can't control himself in that form. It isn't until Pan confronts him and pours her heart out to him that Goku is able to reach the next and final level of transformation, Super Saiyan 4! Goku pounds on and almost defeats Baby, but the villain gets assistance from the mind controlled Bulma when she creates a device that allows him to increase his power to that of a Golden Great Ape, evenly shaping the battle as Goku and Baby eventually double KO one another. While this is going on, Elder Kai finds a way to get rid of the infection from a special water in the lookout point and sends Kibito Kai to fetch it and frees Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. Because of this, Gohan and the others show up on the scene to help Goku defeat Baby, however Goku knows that neither Gohan or Goten and Trunks' fused counterpart Gotenks would be strong enough, hence they all must give him their power. Uub (who was eaten thanks to an attack thrown back at him) attacks from the inside of his stomach while the freed Sayians take their shots at giving Goku their ultimate powers, along with Pan who joins in as well. Just as Baby spits Uub out, Goku finishes collecting the needed power to restore his power back to full, thus a couple Kamehamehas and an energy blast later, Baby's down for the count. Severely weakened, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and tries to escape in a spaceship. But Goku blasts it with a Kamehameha, directing it into the sun and killing Baby for good. However, the crisis is not over. While everyone is freed from the infection, the second wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls increased Earth's countdown destruction. However, Goku comes up with a plan to move anybody left on Earth to the Tuffle planet. With the help of his family, friends, and the Kais' they manage to pull it off. Yet Piccolo decides to stay behind as his death would void the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls and keep them from being used again. Piccolo gives every bit of power he can to Goku for him to save a little boy, has one last emotional talk with Gohan, and dies a dramatic death as Gohan screams his name in sadness. Goku then uses the Namek's Dragon Balls to wish Earth back to normal and everybody back on it. Finally closing out this arc before moving onto the Super 17 Saga. Notes *It is unknown exactly what becomes of the Tuffle Planet. It was never confirmed to have been destroyed by any means. It is presumed to still be around, serving as a replacement for the moon. *Elder Kai knew of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and even called it by name after Goku transformed, yet he did not seem to know why Goku's power level did not increase at all before transforming. DVDs *Baby - Affliction (17-19) (Also includes the introduction to DBGT, A Grand Problem) *Baby - Incubation (20-22) *Baby - Creation (23-25) *Baby - Proliferation (26-28) *Baby - Ramifications (29-31) *Baby - Preparation (32-34) *Baby - Annihilation (35-37) *Baby - Salvation (38-40) Episode list Baby Saga (18 episodes) Toei Animation's Episode Titles *23. Hidden Crisis!? The Derelict Ship and the Mysterious Boy (August 28th, 1996) *24. Bebi Strikes Back!! Target: the Saiyans!! (September 4th, 1996) *25. Oh No!! Not Good!! Bebi Has Appeared on Earth (October 16th, 1996) *26. Gohan and Goten... Now the Worst of Brothers!? (October 30th, 1996) *27. The Plot's Completion!? Vegeta is Conquered (November 6th, 1996) *28. Gokū Returns... The Entire Earth is my Enemy!? (November 13th, 1996) *29. Super-Dangerous!? This is bad that Super Saiyan 3 is Defeated!! (November 27th, 1996) *30. Gokū is Annihilated!? I'm Dead (December 4th, 1996) *31. A Startling Surprise!? Sugoroku Space's Big Breakdown (December 11th, 1996) *32. Return Gokū!! The Angry Warrior, Uub (January 8th, 1997) *33. Take This, Bebi! The Born-Again Uub's Finishing Blast!! (January 15th, 1997) *34. Transformation Blunder!? Gokū's Giant-Ape Giant Rampage!! (January 22nd, 1997) *35. The Mightiest!! Gokū Becomes Super Saiyan 4!! (January 29th, 1997) *36. An Invincible Monster!? The Fiendish Giant Ape, Bebi (February 5th, 1997) *37. Incredible!! Baby and Gokū's Double Knockout!! (February 12th, 1997) *38. With Everyone's Strength... Super Saiyan 4 is Revived and Unstoppable (February 19th, 1997) *39. This is the End! Bebi is Finally Destroyed (February 26th, 1997) *40. The Earth Explodes!! Piccolo's Grave Decision (March 5th, 1997) Baby Saga (25 episodes) FUNimation's Episode Titles *16. A Grand Problem *17. Pan's Gambit *18. Unexpected Power *19. A General Uprising *20. The Source of Rilldo's Power *21. A Secret Revealed *22. The Baby Secret *23. Hidden Danger *24. Discovering the Truth *25. Baby's Arrival *26. Saiyan Hunt *27. The Attack on Vegeta *28. A Worldwide Problem *29. The Fall of the Saiyans *30. The Game After Life *31. Collapse from Within *32. The Return of Uub *33. The Tail's Tale *34. Back in The Game *35. Goku's Ascension *36. Tuffle Gorilla Attacks *37. Old Kai's Last Stand *38. Family Bonds *39. Baby Put To Rest *40. Piccolo's Decision Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas